In the present disclosure, a facility may be defined as a place, amenity, or piece of equipment provided for a particular purpose. For example, a facility may be a hospitality facility/venue/location which a user can access, occupy, and use. Hospitality facilities/venues/locations may include, but are not limited to, hotels/hotel rooms, accommodation/lodging rooms, and conference or meeting venues. A facility may also be an article or equipment which the user can access to use or operate. The equipment may include, but is not limited to, rental vehicles, storage lockers, safe deposit boxes, and computer/electronic devices/machines. Notably, in some instances access is controlled by a physical lock, and in other instances access is controlled by a virtual lock (e.g. preventing access to a website or application).
In one example, the facility may be a hotel or a hotel room, whereby conventionally, users/customers/guests who are checking into the hotel have to go to the hotel reception to complete some formalities procedures. These procedures are typically required by the hotel to verify the identity of the customer, e.g. by making a copy of his/her (and accompanying guest(s), if any) passport(s). The hotel staff will then check their hotel database for the room allocated to the customer. A digital key card will then be issued to the customer. The digital key card may begin from a blank card which is programmed to enable access/entry into the allocated hotel room. The customer can only use the programmed digital key card to access his/her allocated hotel room. Multiple key cards may also be programmed in the same way and issued if the customer so requires.
One problem associated with this conventional way of checking into hotels is that time may be wasted at the hotel reception while waiting for hotel staff to complete the formalities procedures, program and issue the digital key cards. During peak seasons, there may be large groups of tourists queuing for the hotel reception, adding to the time required between stepping into the hotel premises and receiving the key card to the customer's allocated hotel room.
Another problem is that there is a risk of the customer losing his/her key card. Loss of the key card causes the customer to be locked out. The customer may also have to undergo complex procedures in order to have a new key card re-issued by the hotel. There is also a risk of outsiders or impersonators with maligned intention unlocking and entering into the customer's room with the lost key card, which may further result in them stealing and absconding away with the customer's valuables.
In another example, the facility may be a rental vehicle which a user (e.g. tourist) has booked for a road trip. The rental vehicle is located at a car park or a parking garage. Typically, the user would have to approach an office area or reception area near the car park to complete some formalities procedures, similar to those for checking into a hotel. A staff in the reception area would then give the user a set of car keys and the user can proceed to the rental vehicle and drive off. Even though there are newer vehicle or car models that operate on keyless access or entry systems, the user still has to approach the reception area to complete the formalities procedures, before getting the keys for the rental vehicle. Similar to the hotel, this process can be time and manpower consuming.
Therefore, in order to address or alleviate at least one of the aforementioned problems and/or disadvantages, there is a need to provide a method and system for controlling access to a facility, in which there is at least one improved feature over the aforementioned prior art.